httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Tribe
Background: The Infernal Tribe is a tribe formed by Hiccup to help the Infericus Flame and it's sub-species defend all dragons. The Inferno Tribe is located upon Infernal Island. Named by Bork the Bold for it's large volcano breaking the clouds above. Like Berk, the Infernal Tribe treats woman as an equal. Leading to the tribe having two blacksmiths. One male and one female. Infernal Island was kept hidden from the rest of the world with Bork removing any mention of it's location. Oswald the Agreeable would be the only Viking to find the island after Bork the Bold without being taken their by a dragon or by a member of the Infernal Tribe. Locations: Infernal Island has several important locations Infernal Hall The Infernal Hall is the great hall of Infernal Island. While most important meetings are held there. During the time of war or great and extremely secretive meetings. It is left untouched. Haddock-Hofferson Household Located close to the Volcano. The Haddock-Hofferson Household is the oldest building on Infernal Island. It is the former living space of Valka when she arrived on the island and is the current living space of the next generations of Haddock-Hofferson Fire Defenders. Hall of Initiation The Hall if Initiation is located deep within the volcano. This is the location where all members are brought into the tribe. It received the most use before Astrid gave birth to Asger and Elina Haddock. Thorsten Household The new home for the Thorstens. Ruffnut and Tuffnut built the home with the aid of Throk, Eret and Ore. Gosta Hut Frode Gosta's hut is located near the town centre for quick emergencies. Dragon Hut The dragon hut is where all the dragons gather to sleep. It is spit into two parts. One for the Inferno Dragons and their honour like pride and royalty while the other is for the other dragons. Initiation: To become a member of the Infernal Tribe. One has to first go through the initiation. Comprised off three sections. Eating a small raw fish, vowing tot he gods and receiving a title to be know by. Vow I vow to Odin that I will lay my life down to defend dragons. I vow to Thor that I will honour my tribe. I vow to Loki that I will trick and deceive when needed. I vow to Balder that I will be unbreakable. I vow to Vor that I will remain cam and wise. I vow tot he gods that I shall not harm a dragon. I vow that I shall no longer refer to myself as a Viking. I vow to the gods that I shall be known as a Defender of Fire. Titles * The Dragon Lord-Hiccup Haddock * The Dragon Valkyrie-Astrid Hofferson/Haddock * The Dragon Rider-Valka Haddock * The Dragon Builder-Finn Hofferson * The Dragon Feeder-Sven Hofferson * The Dragon Healer-Frode Gosta * The Dragon Spy-Heather * The Dragon Keeper-Fishlegs * The Dragon Warrior-Lotus Hofferson * The Dragon Forger-Gobber * The Dragon Son-Asger Odin Haddock * The Dragon Daughter-Elina Freya Haddock * The Dragon Twin-Ruffnut * The Dragon Bro-Tuffnut * The Dragon Spitter-Spitelout * The Dragon Fire-Snoutlout * The Dragon Mercenary-Throk * The Dragon Metal-Ore * The Dragon Cover-Eret * The Dragon Triple-Mala Thorsten * The Dragon Trouble-Erick Thorsten * The Dragon Demon-Etrigan Thorsten * The Dragon Tamer-May Grimborn/Haddock * The Dragon Tactician-Viggo Grimborn * The Dragon Brute-Ryker Grimborn * The Dragon Mother-Trista Grimborn * The Dragon Smith-Forage * The Dragon Prime-Solus * The Dragon Outcast-Savage * The Dragon Grower-Mildrew * The Dragon Flyer-Krogen Oath: Every member of the tribe lives by an oath known as The Way of the Flame * By The Way of the Flame * We defend the dragons * Let those who face us on the battlefield * Know and fear our name * For we are Defenders of Fire * We are the Infernal Tribe * All praise The Dragon Lord and Valkyrie Dragons: The Infernal Tribe is known for having a wide range of different Infericus Flame sub-species dragons Inferno King * Toothless ** Female ** Hiccup Haddock ** Viggo Grimborn * Ignite ** Asger Haddock ** Male * Magmar ** Male ** Frode Gosta Spined Infernal Lord * Stormfly ** Female ** Astrid Hofferson/Haddock ** May Grimborn/Haddock Tough Fiery Queen * Meatlug ** Female ** Fishlegs * Protector ** Female ** Elina Haddock Magmatic Nadder * Cloudjumper ** Male ** Valka Haddock * Wingfire ** Female ** Gobber * Spinetail ** Female ** Lotus Hofferson Magma Nightmare * Hookfang ** Male ** Snoutlout * Naga ** Female ** Spitelout Lava Hunter * Stealth Beat ** Male ** Sven Hofferson Molten Bonecrusher * Barf, Blech and Bref ** Male ** Ruffnut ** Tuffnut ** Throk Fire Snapper * Low Fire ** Female ** Finn Hofferson Razorwhip * Windshear ** Female ** Heather Terrible Terror * Lovable ** Female ** Hiccup Haddock * Persistent ** Male ** Astrid Hofferson/Haddock * Messenger ** Female ** Valka Haddock * Terror ** Male ** Finn Hofferson * Loyal ** Female ** Sven Hofferson * Highlight ** Female ** Frode Gosta * Bombshell ** Male ** Heather * Fearless ** Female ** Lotus Hofferson * Garfbarg ** Male ** Fishlegs Ruling Household: The Infernal Tribe is ruled by the Haddock-Hofferson Household. Symbolised by the symbol of the Inferno King. Every member of this household wears a cape to show their royalty and power over others. It is expected that they never abuse their power and still treat and respect those around them as if they weren't members of the royal house.Category:Viking Clans